


Can't Pretend

by steven_hyde420



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Braids, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, i love them, jesus is cute and daryl is awkward, lots of braids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_hyde420/pseuds/steven_hyde420
Summary: Daryl and Jesus get together and Maggie is tired of watching them dance around their feelings and braids are involved.





	

After the war ended they had more free-time than they had in a long time. Not time to kick up your feet and watch the sunrise, but time to not worry about what was behind each corner, whether or not you'd see your family the next day. They were busier than ever, each community coming together to mend the wreckage that was caused, roads damaged and supplies so sparse every can of food and bullet were used only when needed. But they were safe. Calm.

This meant going on more runs and traveling farther than normal. Daryl didn't know if Rick actually thought he and Jesus worked well together since he kept pairing them up for runs that took more than five days, or if he was missing out on some joke that everyone else understood. 

When Rick announced Tara and Aaron would be heading out west to check out a string of shops and a pharmacy, they high fived and started mapping out their route. But then Rick ducked his head trying to hide a smirk and cleared his throat and said "Daryl I'm gonna need you to take a trip to Hilltop and figure out how we're gonna divide the crops between us" 

Daryl huffed and scuffed his boot against the wooden floor. Of course Rick would have him be the one to go. 

"Come on man lighten up a bit, it'll be good to see Maggie and check in on her and the baby, she'll be glad to see you" Rick said. Tara tried to hold back a snort, and failed, and Daryl lifted his brows at her. "Maggie's not gonna be the only one glad to see him" she laughed. Daryl pretended not to see Aaron turn to the side and and hide his smile behind his fist.

This is what he meant when he wondered if he was missing out on some sorta joke. Ever since the group had parted from Hilltop shortly after the war ended, saying goodbye to Maggie but knowing she'd make a great leader. Jesus had hugged him goodbye, in front of everyone at that, and since then they've been making snide comments here and there about him and the smaller man. Sure, they'd gotten kinda close during the events of the war and sure they fought well together. But dammit that didn't mean they were fuckin boyfriends or anything. So he didn't understand why everyone was acting like they all knew something he didn't.

"Yeah yeah whatever man, just tell me the shit I'm supposed to be sortin' out"

And with that the conversation ended, and it was business as usual.

_________________

Maggie met him at the gates with a tight hug and a closed mouth smile. He stepped back and put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her very noticeable bump. The worry in his eyes didn't go unnoticed as Maggie put her hand on his cheek and assured him everything looked good and her and the baby were both healthy. He nodded and let his shoulders relax a little bit with a sigh. Ever since Lori he couldn't see how bringing a baby in this world could ever be safe. 

And then there was Glenn, and Maggie almost losing the baby, and of course Daryl was gonna worry about her. She was family, and he didn't want anything to happen to her or the kid. So he tried not to worry about it, but he definitely couldn't deny the relief he felt hearing her assure him everything was okay. 

"Come on, let's go inside and sit before we start dividing everything up. You didn't hear it from me but Jesus has been on his toes all day waitin' for you to show up" she said.

Daryl rolled his eyes and she barked out a laugh patting him on his back and pushing him towards the large house in front of them. He tried to settle the butterflies in his stomach but that was getting harder and harder to do every time someone mentioned the little pricks name. 

__________________

Jesus was sat facing away from the door on a couch in Maggie's room with his feet propped up on a coffee table. Ever since Maggie had taken over Hilltop she turned Gregory's office into her room, adding a mattress and a growing collection of books that Daryl knew her and Jesus shared. 

Hearing the door open Jesus didn't bother to turn around, just tilted his head back with a smile teasing at his lips, "Ah miss Maggie Mae. I was wondering what was taking so long. But knowing Daryl he was probably bickering with Kal again, weren't you?" Jesus stood and directed his question to Daryl. And he was about to respond with a 'fuck you' but stopped, noticing Jesus' hair. 

It was in one long braid starting from the top of his head going to the bottom. Sections weaved in with each other and pulled tight, with pieces falling out at his sideburns and around his ears that were too short to stay in the place. He'd seen Jesus' hair pulled back in a bun once or twice and had to deal with how his breath escaped his throat in a gasp. But this was different. He'd never seen him in a braid and the hair framing his face brought attention to his ears and Daryl most definitely didn't think they were cute, of all things.

"Yer hair's different" he grumbled. Like his mouth and brain wouldn't have let him have said anything else until he addressed the change.

"Yeah you like it?" Maggie piped up from behind him "Gets pretty boring being on bed rest all the time so I made Jesus my guinea pig and started practicin' french braiding. Gettin' pretty good at it if I do say so myself" she smiled. Like she's been practicing for weeks and braiding his hair all the time. Which she probably has, and this is the first time Daryl has been witness to it. 

"He tries to act like he doesn't like it but he's always the one offerin' up his hair" she said with a smirk.

"Oh hush up. She's lying and she knows it. Just always looking for a reason to hang out with me is how I see it." 

Maggie scoffed and Daryl watched the two continue to bicker playfully. He forced himself to stop paying attention to the braid and instead on how happy Maggie was. He thought he'd never see her so layed back again and he was sure she still had her moments when she was alone but she deserved this. She deserved to feel relaxed and happy after everything she's been through, and he was glad he got to see her so at ease.

"Right Daryl?" Jesus said bringing him out of his thoughts. Daryl tilted his head showing he hadn't heard what he was saying and Jesus laughed and repeated himself "I said Maggie should try and braid yours too, so we can match" 

Daryl let his eyes slit and glare at him and Jesus simply raised his arms up in a sign of backing off and mumbled a "guess not then." 

__________________

Of course that isn't the end of it. Daryl decides to stay the night at Hilltop after dividing up the crops, tired and too lazy to even make the effort of returning to Alexandria. Once he makes his way inside Barrington house he heads over to Maggie's door and gives a few soft knocks followed by "it's Daryl."

Maggie calls from inside and tells him to come on in. When he walks in Maggie is sitting on the edge of the couch, brows scrunched together in focus and her hands tangled in Jesus' hair. He was sat between her legs with a book in hand, completely unphased by how often Maggie was pulling on different strands and dropping them again. She sighed and released all the hair she was holding, throwing her hands up. 

"I give up, this is impossible and I'm running out of patience" 

Jesus laughed and turned around, and Daryl made his way into the room sitting at the other end of the couch. "You're getting too upset over it not working out. How can you expect to get something right on the first try?" Jesus said patting her knee "we'll try again tomorrow."

Daryl isn't sure why he spoke up, considering he told himself he was completely unphased by this braiding business, "You should try when his hair is wet, it'll probably be easier or somethin'" he spoke in Maggie's direction.

They both looked at him with their eyes wide, but of course Jesus was smirking.

"'m not stupid so stop lookin at me like that. Just thought it might be easier" Daryl said defensively, turning slightly on the couch to avoid their gazes. 

Maggie spoke up quickly "We weren't thinkin’ that and you know it. That actually sounds like it'll work though, thanks Daryl" she ended with a smile and stood up from her spot on the couch. The only response Daryl gave was a shrug of his shoulders and a dart of eyes in Maggie's direction.

"Now get out of my room you two. I'm tired and pregnant and need my rest" she said pushing Jesus in the back so he would stand up. Daryl stood off the couch and gave Maggie a pat on the shoulder and headed out the door, but stopped when Jesus called his name. 

"Hey, where are you sleeping tonight? I know you're probably too exhausted to make the trip back to Alexandria and I've got more than enough space in my trailer. I can take the couch." 

If Daryl had known any better he would guess the smaller man looked shy asking the question. And he’d actually thought about it for a moment, but there's no way he'd take his bed. He'd feel more comfortable sleeping on the couch rather than an unknown room in Barrington house though. It was too big and the noises of the house settling kept him on edge. It wouldn't be the first time he had slept in Jesus' room. After escaping the Sanctuary; Maggie, Sasha, and he had stayed in the room for the few days before they went off in search of more people to take on Negan. But it would be the first time he would share the room with Jesus himself, and it's not that he didn't trust the other man because they've surpassed that. But if he was being honest it was the idea of the person he was sharing the room with was Jesus.

"Sorry for asking. It's no big deal, I just figured it'd be better than rooming with one of these people who you don't know and probably snore now that I'm thinking about it. I shouldn't of asked, sorry again" Jesus said staring at his shoe. Daryl almost felt half bad for him looking so embarrassed but he'd embarrassed Daryl more than enough times so he figured they were even now.

"Paul it's fine. But I ain't gonna take your bed, the couch is fine with me." Daryl ended the sentence with a mumble, shoving his hands in his pockets. They both stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence before Daryl spoke up again "we gonna stand here all fuckin' night, or you gonna lead the way?" 

Jesus laughed and pushed pass Daryl, bumping into his shoulder on the way, and they made their way to his trailer. 

________________

Daryl woke with a kink in his neck from the slope of the couch and what sounded like someone moving the entire damn trailer around. He sat up stretching his arms and popping his neck. Looking around he noticed Jesus wasn’t sleeping in the bed anymore but digging through cabinets, piling some things to the side and putting the others back. 

“What th’ hell are you doin man” he said, still obviously groggy from his sleep. 

Jesus darted up from his crouched over position and smiled. “Good morning! Since you asked so nicely I’m going through all the things Enid, Maggie and Sasha left here while they stayed.” His voice got quieter when he said Sasha's name. “Figured Maggie might want it back and to keep Sasha’s things. For keepsakes ya’know.” 

Daryl did know. He had tried not to think about Sasha since it happened, and he wasn't going to bring it up to Maggie and risk ruining whatever good mood she had been in. He hung his head low and closed his eyes tight forcing himself not to start thinking about all the family he’d lost. Things were good now, and keeping it that way is how they kept their memories alive. 

Daryl didn’t notice that Jesus had stood up from where he was until he felt his hand resting on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you” 

Daryl was tense as Jesus pat his shoulder and then sat down next to him on the couch. Even with all the people they’d lost he sometimes forgot that other people lost family too.

“Nah didn't upset me. She was your friend too, sorry about that.” Daryl said finally looking over him. When he did Jesus looked away and tried to hide that his eyes were glossy, but Daryl knew the look too well from experience and felt a pang of hurt hit him. As much as both Jesus and Maggie tried to act like they were strong, he knew they were still dealing with their own loses.

After sitting in the silence, not awkward, just quiet with their thoughts, Jesus spoke up about something Daryl was trying hard to ignore. “So you were right. About braiding with your hair wet and stuff.” he paused and laughed looking down, like he was reliving a moment “When Maggie finished with my hair she was so excited like she had just done the most difficult thing ever. Like she hasn't had to re-kill the dead before.”

His hair was french braided, Maggie had supplied him with the ‘technical term’, from both sides near his ears coming to meet in the middle of his head where it was pulled together in a bun. The rest of the braids wrapped around the bun, looking like that’s what held it there. 

“Maggie is starting to get real creative with these styles. Can’t even count how many new things she’s tried, not that I mind though. It’s kinda therapeutic for the both of us” 

Daryl didn't really know what to say. He figured it was a way for Maggie to cope with things, especially with her being stuck inside her room or confined to just Hilltop altogether all the time. But he didn't see how it was therapeutic for Jesus. He’s never had anyone play with his hair or braid it but he’s not sure if he’d like it or not. Maybe if it was the right person doing it, but other than that, it's not something that has ever crossed his mind as being therapeutic, of all things.

“Well it looks.. nice” As soon as he said it he recoiled in on himself. He wasn't even planning on saying that yet there he goes saying shit he intends to keep to himself out loud again. But the smile on Jesus’ face made him feel less insecure about his awkward comment. 

He was smiling, not like how he usually does. With mischief in his eyes or excitement like when he brought them to the Kingdom or when he smiles after making a sarcastic comment. This one was softer, closed mouth and not too wide. Like he was smiling with his eyes and not actually his mouth. 

“Thanks Daryl” he said softly. Daryl figured that was the end of the conversation, he sure wasn't going to say anything and even if he was he wouldn't have known what to say. And with those two simple words the tension was back in the room, and they could both tell.

Like the handful of other times they’ve been stuck in a conversation that was going nowhere. Daryl leaving Hilltop for the first time, after Jesus hugged him and stood there like he was waiting for a response he knew he wasn't going to get. When Jesus came to Alexandria and asked Daryl about staying in the spare bedroom, like it would've been some kind of issue, and just remained on the bottom step after Daryl had said yes. It’s like he was always waiting for a certain response from Daryl.

But like those times, Jesus seemed to realize what he was waiting for to happen, wasn't going to. “You know, you should really take into consideration letting Maggie do your hair sometime” he said trying to hide his smile. And the tension was gone leaving just a playful undertone in his voice that even made Daryl crack a smile, but he’d deny it if anyone asked.

He rolled his eyes and punched Jesus’ arm before scoffing out “over my dead body.” 

________________

Jesus left to go on a run with some other folks of Hilltop and with the crops all divided up and ready to go he had nothing to do. He considered leaving to go back to Alexandria but decided to stay with Maggie for a few more days. She was lonely and bored, and Rick wouldn't be worried if he didn't return on time. And if he was he knows he’d see Rick himself at the gates in a few days to come check in. 

So he tidied up the trailer, as best as he could without misplacing things at least, and stalked off in the direction of Barrington House. 

Maggie wasn't in her room when he arrived, so he sat on the edge of her bed and waited. He didn't feel like scanning every single room of the house so he settled on letting his eyes dart around the room, taking in the surroundings. The books that have always been there still lined the walls, untouched, and were probably to remain that way. But there were stacks on the coffee table and around the couch that were definitely new additions. Paperback books, journals, and pocket dictionaries. Who even needed more than one copy of a dictionary if they were all the same? 

One book, the same one Jesus was reading when Daryl came in last night while Maggie was braiding his hair, was open face down on the table. Daryl got up and walked to the couch, sitting down and grabbed the book reading the front cover. 

Botany for the Artist: An Inspirational Guide to Drawing Plants by Sarah Simblet

Daryl allowed himself to actually laugh at that, while it being sarcastic, it was still a laugh. Of fucking course the man would be reading books about how to correctly draw plant anatomy. It's the end of the world and that's how he spends his free time.

Just then Maggie walked in the door, wiping her hands on her pants and looking up noticing Daryl. More importantly noticing the book in his hands.

She smiled and said “I don't know how that book could be so damn interesting that he’s read it over four times since I’ve known him. I’ve never seen him drawing them though.” 

“Don’t know how any book could be interesting that ya gotta read it four times.” Daryl gave in response.

Maggie just looked at him, head tilted to the side with a smirk on her face, before she sat down on the couch next to him. 

“So what are you doin’ here? You’ve gotten every thing Rick sent you for. Would've thought you’d been back on your way to Alexandria by now.” 

Daryl shrugged “I don’ know, thought I’d stay here a few days. Watch over you an the baby.”

Daryl knew there was no sense in lying to her because she’d see right through it, so he gave her the truth. Well most of the truth.

“Daryl, I really appreciate that but you know I can take care of myself. Gettin’ too claustrophobic being at Alexandria all the time?” 

Daryl nodded, finally dropping the book and looking around. “Need a new place to sit for a while. Clear my head.” 

She patted his knee with a nod of her head and leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes. 

Daryl fidgeted with his fingers in his lap trying to figure out how to bring up what he was thinking. But this was Maggie, he knew she wouldn't judge him for anything or laugh at his awkwardness. And it wasn't like he was bringing up something so out of the ordinary. 

“So why’d you” he started and then looked down, if he was going to talk to her about it he wasn't gonna be staring her in the eye while doing it. “why’d you decide ta start the braidin’ and stuff?”

Maggie looked at him with her eyes wide in question, and a growing smile on her face. Daryl could tell she wanted to ask questions but he’s thankful she chose not too. She turned her whole body towards him and brought her knees up much as they could go, without making it uncomfortable for her belly.

“After Glenn ya’know, I was stuck here with Sasha and Jesus and they were the only people I had. I thought you were dead when Negan took you. And Rick and everyone else was back in Alexandria, I know they told Negan I was dead so I couldn't see them and. They were here for me, and Sasha used to do this thing with my hair when I was upset and I don't know what it is but it just calmed me down and kept me in the moment, so I wouldn't wander off. And then after Sasha,” she stopped, and looked up, willing her tears to not surface. She took a shaky breath and continued “after Negan took her from me too, I forgot that other people lost her as well. And I came in here one day to be alone and Jesus was sitting in here crying. Don't tell him I told you that because he’ll deny it to every extent but, I just remembered what Sasha would do for me and it worked with him too. And now it's just a hobby for when we’re bored. Which is a lot since I can't ever leave with Carson ordering me to bedrest all the time.”

She stopped talking and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Daryl let her words sink in and looked at her. He didn't know that was the reason, he figured they would have their little slumber parties or whatever and braiding hair was one of the activities they did. 

“So you wanna tell me why you were wonderin’?” she said after clearing her throat. And there was no point in lying to her. Plus she just poured her heart out to him and he felt the need to be honest with her. As difficult as it was to say out loud.

So he cleared his throat and said “How did you uh- how did know you liked Glenn so quickly?” 

Maggie didn't flinch at the mention of her husbands name. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

“I knew it! I knew about Jesus but I didn't know it ran both ways” she said with a smile. But Daryl didn't understand why she was so excited and what the fuck she meant when she said ‘knew about Jesus’.

“What’re you talkin’ bout? Knowin’ what about Jesus?” Daryl knew he sounded needy or whatever but he wanted to know what she meant. What had Paul said to her?

Maggie wasn't taking it as seriously as Daryl was and she held her hands up in laughed. “I’m not saying a damn thing til you talk to him about it” 

“Maggie c’mon be serious about this” 

“I am being serious Daryl, you talk to him about it. We both know there's something going on there and-”

“There ain't” he defended

Maggie looked at him pointedly before continuing “and you need to realize it's not a bad thing. I’m not gonna be a couple counselor for you guys even if you say there's nothing going on there. You can't keep pretending like it's nothing. Because I know Jesus, and he tells me things. And I know you, and you may not tell me things but I’m not stupid. And I can actually see things so. Use that information wisely and sort. Shit. Out.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and threw himself back into the couch, crossing his arms.

“So are you gonna pout like a baby? Or are you going to finally tell me what you came in here for?”

Daryl bit on his lip and put his head down. “Was wonderin’ if you could show me how you do all that hair stuff. Like the braids and shit.” he said quietly.

Maggie must've realized he was tired of the back and forth and felt some kind of sympathy for him because she didn't press on any further. 

“I’ll help you but my hair is too short to practice on. Do you mind if I go get Enid? You can practice on her. Don’t worry she’s not gonna make it a big deal or anything.” 

Daryl thought about and then waved his hand telling her to go get her. So she stood up and walked out the door, returning with Enid a few minutes later. And Maggie’s room turned into a hair salon, and thus began a day of braiding, and braiding.

________________

Daryl left Maggie’s late in the evening. He wasn’t quite sure where to go. He didn’t know if Jesus’ offer stood to stay another night. Maggie kicked him out claiming being just over eight months pregnant makes her feel sleepy all the time. Which he understood, but that doesn't mean still isn't sure where he’ll be staying the night. He wasn't even sure if Jesus had gotten back from his run, so with that in mind he made his way to the trailer. If Jesus was home then he’d just ask if he could crash there for the night. And if he wasn't he’d just fall asleep before he got there so he couldn't kick him out if he wanted to.

But as he walked into the trailer, it appeared Jesus was already there. And something must’ve been wrong if the looks of it were correct. Jesus was sat on the couch staring a hole into the wall, with blood on his clothes and face. He looked distant, his body was present but his mind wasn't, as he didn't even notice Daryl walk in.

Daryl tried calling out his name but there wasn't even a flinch of a response. So he walked closer hesitating, he’d never seen the man like this before and everyone reacted differently to be sneaked up on. He wasn't about to get decked in the face if he could prevent it.

“Paul, man. You ok?” He tried again, stepping another step closer until he was only a foot away, staring down at him. 

He finally averted his eyes to Daryl and tried to smile. “Hey. Yeah I’m fine are you okay?” he said. Daryl wasn't sure what was going on and why he was pretending to be okay but it's pretty obvious he wasn't.

“C’mon scoot over. Somethin’ happen out on the run?” he said as he sat down next to him on the couch. 

Jesus sighed and rubbed his hands over his face “one of the kids we brought with us, to train ya’know. He just went down. We were in some grocery store and it was pretty empty but people always miss stuff so we thought we’d check it out. He was behind us and we didn't even hear them Daryl. We just turned around and there were four of five of them on him so quick. We got them but we had to watch it happen, and then come back here and tell his dad and girlfriend that he didn't make it. It's just” he stopped, finally looking at Daryl. His gaze was so sad but strong, and he couldn't look away even if he tried.

“It's just I haven't had to see a kid die since Negan. Kind of forgot that's the shit that can still happen in this world. I don't know why I let myself get into this mindset that maybe things could go back to normal. Or as normal as they could've been.”

Daryl nodded. He understood that feeling too well. With the prison he let himself think that was his home, and it got taken away from him like everything else. He never let himself feel that with Alexandria but now. Now with Negan gone and Maggie having a damn baby and all the other communities, he could see it. Alexandria being his home, and Hilltop being his home. He was starting to be okay with the fact that he saw home in certain people and he always had.

He saw the future, and hope, in Glenn. He thought that would've died when he did but it didn't. Maggie made sure to keep it alive. And when he escaped the Sanctuary back to Hilltop and Rick and the rest of them came to visit, and hugged him tight, he felt safe. When he found out Morgan and Carol were still alive and safe at the Kingdom he felt relief. Something he didn't even know he could still feel. These people are his family, and he never let himself accept that until recently. That it’s okay to rely on other people for happiness and safety.

And now with Jesus. They’d gotten close over the last few months. Not as close as him and Rick were, or as Maggie and Jesus are. But isn't that the point of things? Getting to know people and letting yourself feel things. That's what Maggie had told him later in the afternoon today. To let himself realize that feelings weren't a bad thing, and he had let the rest of his family in at some point. He could let Jesus in too.

So he was going to sort shit out, once and for all.

“Things ain't ever gonna be how they were before,” he paused as Jesus flinched at the tone of his voice. Looking over at him he lowered his voice, softer, and said “but that don’t mean we can't make ‘em as normal as we can try to. People are always gonna die. People always have died, this is just how people die now. Ya gotta accept that” 

It was clear by the shock in the smaller man’s face that he wasn't expecting such an actual response. Daryl tried not to let himself get offended, he knew he didn't open up to people like that, let alone with Jesus. They’d probably had two serious conversations in the whole time they’ve known each other.

But then a smile landed on his lips and he nodded his head. “Everything you say amazes me, you know that?” he said softly.

The air in the room changed, not like how it was this morning, but still not easy enough to breathe. 

What Maggie had said earlier came into his mind. You can’t keep pretending like it's nothing.

He was scared shitless to bring it up, but he knew he had to. If he didn't bring it up now he didn't know the next time it would come up in conversation. Or if it would come up at all again. If something were to happen between now and the next time they talked about it, if one of them lost each other in that time. The realization suddenly hit him that if he didn't do it now he may never get around to it. And the thought that he could've had something with him, but missed out on the chance, made up his mind.

“Yeah, I know. Ya’know uh Maggie-” he paused rubbing his hands on his pants. Why are they so fucking sweaty right now? He spared a glance at Jesus and he already had a shade of pink tinting his cheeks, like he knew what Daryl was about to say. “Maggie told me. Told me what you told her, not all of it but. Yeah, she told me” 

Jesus laughed, not the hearty ones like normal, but more of a chuckle that faded off. “Was wondering when she was gonna spill the beans on me” 

Daryl didn't say anything, feeling like maybe he would follow up with something else. 

Jesus looked at Daryl and put his head down, sighing.

“Look I’m sorry. I get it, the fact that you're not really into people in general, let alone me. I tried to keep it lowkey but I swear Maggie can get the truth out of anyone with her staring and constant nagging and I just told her. It wasn't meant to be anything and I figured me flirting with you and you not even realizing it couldn't hurt anything so I just kept doing it. If it makes things weird I totally understand and I’ll back off but. You are one of the people I consider a real friend and I’d appreciate it if we didn't lose that completely.” 

He was ranting, and ended the sentence like he really thought he just knocked everything they’d built down. His head was still slumped in his hands and Daryl remembered again what Maggie told him. And he was never good with words anyways, so he hesitantly held his hand up and brought it up to Jesus’ hair. He must’ve felt the movement because he turned his head, looking at him. But Daryl kept his movements the same and placed his hand in his hair. Only moving it subtly, so that the strands of his hair could fall between his fingers. 

It was silent in the room, the only sound being their heavy breathing. Daryl was almost positive he could hear Jesus’ heart beating out of his chest, and if it was possible it was beating harder than his was. 

Jesus leaned in first, slowly, stopping midway and looking up at Daryl. Daryl nodded his head so slightly he wasn't even sure if Jesus had noticed it, but he must've had some kind of look in his eye because he leaned in the rest of the way closing the gap. 

Daryl took in a sharp breath at the contact. Jesus smiled, his confidence finally returning to him, and he put his hand around Daryl’s neck, where it fit perfectly. 

He leaned in more, unable to get the correct position he wanted and in return Daryl pressed in harder. He didn't know what he was doing, and the feeling was unfamiliar but he knew he wanted this. Jesus knew he didn't know what he was doing with the amount of teeth Daryl kept putting into the kiss, but that only made him smile more. The inexperience he had made it more real and honest and he may have felt a little bit proud of how he was the one who got to bring this out in him. 

Jesus pulled back and looked at Daryl. His forehead was resting on his and his eyes were shut, hand still gripped in his hair with his pointer finger rubbing soft circles on his scalp. Jesus had never seen him look so peaceful, and at ease, he was glad this was something only he got to see. 

Daryl pulled his forehead away and opened his eyes. Jesus couldn't believe how even him blinking managed to give him butterflies but there they were, pooling at the bottom of his stomach and making his throat feel constricted. He thought about the situation at hand and laughed, his face heating up. 

Daryl smiled too, and brought his other hand up to rest on his cheek, feeling his beard underneath his palm. Jesus pressed his face further into Daryls hand, and it made his heart skip.

“In case I wasn't totally clear, I would really enjoy it if we did that again. More than once preferably.” Jesus whispered, afraid if he spoke up too loud at the atmosphere would change. Even though he knew this was something that happened, and things weren't going to go back to the way they were before. He just wanted to live in this moment as long as he could.

“Yeah, maybe if yer nice to me” Daryl said with a smirk. 

And finally, finally he could feel like he was allowed to have this. He was allowed to have someone to joke around with and feel love. Not in the same way he has with his family, but like how Rick has Michonne. And how Maggie had Glenn. They had it, and they made it work. Even when Maggie lost Glenn she had the memories of him and what it was like to experience that kind of love. If they could experience it, then so could he.

________________

 

Daryl had eventually returned to Alexandria after a few days. That was his home after all, and even with the calmness of things around them, there was still an itch in him that he needed to be there to protect them. 

So he said goodbye to Maggie and put his hand on her stomach again. She had that look in her eye, and it was fierce and he knew she’d be able to handle anything that would be thrown her way. He walked out of her room with a “I’ll see you soon- both- of you soon” and a soft click of the door. 

He made his way to the trailer where he stayed for the last few days and opened the door looking around for Jesus. 

He was folding up laundry for people of Hilltop and turned around hearing the door open. A smile immediately lit up his face while he dropped the shirt he was folding and walked over to him. 

“Leaving me so quickly?” he said trying to hide the evident disappointment in his tone. He wasn't worried about him, he knew he could handle his own. But now that he had gotten used to what it actually felt like to be with Daryl, he didn't want him to leave so quickly.

“C’mon Paul, you know I gotta get back home. Can’t keep hoggin’ all the crops here while they're stuck there starvin’” Daryl countered.

Jesus sighed out a “yeah I know that” before walking over and sitting on the edge of their bed. “Doesn't mean I can't be a little disappointed. And that I’m gonna miss you maybe. Just a little bit.” 

Daryl followed Jesus to the bed and moved to sit down behind him. He started combing his fingers through his hair and sectioning it off into three pieces.

“Yeah well maybe I’ll miss you too, just a lil bit. But I’ll be back as soon as Maggie has the baby. We’ll all be here for that.” 

He started in the middle of his head. He still didn't know how to do the french braids from the top of the scalp as he’d only done it a few times on Enids hair, and Paul had shorter hair so sometimes it was hard to collect it all up and keep them from falling out of place. But he knew the process and was getting better at it. 

The last few days Daryl had been spending time with him, he found out Daryl asked Maggie how to teach him to braid hair. He gave him shit for it at first, teasing him relentlessly but then pulled him close and told him he should start practicing braiding on his hair. So he got better at it, even if it was the only braid he knew how to do, Paul claimed it was still his favorite braid.

Daryl continued the braid and tapped Jesus’ shoulder so he’d give him the hair tie to tie it off. Once he wrapped the hair tie around the ends he let go off the braid and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with him. Jesus looked up and over at him, and a piece from the front of his hair fell out directly in the middle of his forehead. Daryl moved his arm up and pushed it behind his ear, letting his hand stay there for a few moments before speaking up 

“‘M gonna be back soon. Promise.”

Jesus nodded, and kissed him on the forehead, then the nose, and then his lips. “Let’s get your shit ready. Don’t wanna get back there too late at night.”

_________________

Maggie was waiting at the gate for him, to wave him off. He and Jesus approached her and a grin set out on her face. 

She tisked and said “You know I should be a little jealous that you’ve decided to go to someone else for your new hairstyles but, I can't help be a little proud that I’m as good a teacher I am.” 

“Oh, shut up” they both said in response to her at the same time. 

Maggie laughed and gave him one last hug, and he did the same with Paul, holding on to him just a little tighter than he did Maggie. 

“See y'all soon. Don’t get into any shit.” He said, the last part mainly directed at Paul.

As the gates opened and he drove off, looking in the rear view mirror he didn't feel like he was leaving them and that something was ending. For the first time, he didn't feel dread that something would happen while he was gone. He didn't feel like the world was against him for once. He felt peace and he knew he’d back soon, and that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so... this is the first thing I've ever written so GO EASY ON ME!!! But I really just couldn't stop thinking about Jesus with a braid and I love the Maggie/Daryl/Jesus as best friends and dynamic trio so. I had to write something lol. I apologize if it is a bit out of character but hey, what are you gonna do. Also sorry if the end is rushed!! I was getting impatient and wanted it done lol. Hope you enjoy :-) my twitter is @soadaryl and tumblr is flowerdesus wahoo


End file.
